Eternal Love Is A Curse
by Alaer
Summary: He hated humans for being selfish and cruel, he hated gods for playing with lifes of others, being both of what you hate is not easy, how will Atem react when he will meet again person whos responsible for all his suffering?
1. Prologue

**Well, I was thinking about this story for years, and finally had courage to write it, thought it will be quite slow romance, well, explanation of everything (and it will be interesting, cause I told the idea my friends and they were excited) will be in later chapters of course, how could I say everything on start? xDDDD**

**I do not own Yugioh, characters, blah blah... **

**Hope you like it! If not, I wrote it for friends anyway xD**

* * *

_It all started long, long ago. When our race, world, gods, or even space didnt exist. And somewhere deep, from part of time, was created a little child. That child was first god, who created space, gave to space and all creatures new meaning of word „time", who's blood could control undead, heal wounds and terribly kill any person what would cross his way, who's tear could create new life, and who lately became father of all gods we know. As already said, he was someone who could control time and space, his power was only from darkness, but he made his own weapons what could absorb power of light. By gods he created, he was called God of Destruction, since even if all races on all worlds would join theirs powers with gods, they still wont beat him. He was born as a weapon, all gods had a wings with the purest and most beautifull feathers what you could see, each with original shining color of the god who owned them. However, he didnt have wings with feathers. No...his wings was a weapon too, they were from sharp material what was formed from the most powerful darkness. Also, normally the god of Sun, Ra, would be the strongest, since the sun was creating light itself, but that child had only his looks from setting sun, his physical power was from moon and his magical power was unbeatable because its power was from blood of all living creatures. Another thing was, that all other gods needed spell casting on every magic, he could use his left hand on manipulating elements and his right one to kill anyone with the worst death no one could imagine. Instead of normal fingernails, he had end of fingers in sharp of claws on his hands as well as legs. But dont think he was a monster...no...the most dangerous part on his look was that he was extremely beautifull so absolutely no one could resist him. _

_He created elfs, dwarfs, humans and orcs on world what survived, cause at others planets, he couldnt make again such a life as there. But after some time, these races destroyed themselves with something as stupid as wars. Only race what survived, was humans. But even for them, the end was near. Yami, as he called himself, didnt want another of his races to be killed. It was hard to make another life on another planets, since it was hard for him to cry, and planets needed a lot of tears for ability to keep life on them. Yami knew it wont be easy to protect human world, in order to do it, he had to became one of them, he had to destroy lifes on another planets to get such a power to change his race. Thats why, one day, he came to check all words he was testing to keep lifes on it. _

_On any planet was keeping life sucessfull. Animals only suferred until they died slowly. He didnt want to keep it like that, decided that he will save human race from theirs end, Yami made a ritual what would gave him chance to be born on earth as human. Other gods was against, they wanted humans death, since all thought that humans were selfish and cruel creatures. But Yami insisted on saving them, so secretly he made the ritual alone. But not even the strongest creature in whole space couldnt do something as this alone. So instead of becoming new race, to Yami's soul was added part of human's soul. In the end he was still god, with human feelings and ability to have human body. Of course since he was god, his body was blessed by extreme strenght, vitality and incredible magic power._

_Unfortunately, when he came on human world, lot of things happened, what made him believe that humans was indeed cruel and selfish race. Year after year of his time as human being, he saw peoples got abused for nothing, got killed because someone wanted theirs power, and such cruel things._

_One day, he sent on Earth, as humans called it, creatures what could gather humans souls, and judge them, he called them „Aires". However, humans didnt like that someone could judge them with only one look at them, they didnt want to die, but to survive at any circumstances. Some of them even sacrificed others in order to survive. After some time, humans gathered, and masascred every Aire what existed, that got Yami so mad, that he decided to end this madness, he now knew, that humans were the ones who destroyed rest of races, along as they were destroing world he created. _

_He sent storms, plagues, tsunami, sand storms, everything what could possibly kill all humans without destroying most of nature that he wanted to remain. But, when he almost done his goal, one girl came to him, begging him to stop this, she offered him her life, in order to protect her loved ones. With thought that not all humans was wrong, and that they can change, Yami complied with her request with one condition, she had to live with him immortal life(but for her it meant only that she couldnt die on being old, her body was not aged, she still looked like 19 years old girl), and watch humans actions for all eternity. Of course, since humans couldnt leave their world, both of them had to stay on Earth._

_As time passed, these two were growing closer and closer, and at last they have fallen in love with each other. With love, they thought eternity is not such a long time after all. But as good things go, they need to end. When Yami was still trying to somehow keep on other planets life, group of humans attacked their house, with thought that they were wizards, what was in that age absolutely unacceptable, and killed the girl. _

_Yami, getting the message that his love was killed by humans, was really angry. He couldnt control his hatred and started to gather all darkness he could and he was preparing to attack on Earth. However, his love's ghost appeared before, saying that she didnt want him act like this, since she knew Yami was good man, able to sacrifice himself for the ones he loved, and so she made him stop his hatred completely. After he listened what his loved one was saying to him, on Yami's cheeks started to fall unshed tears for her death. As she tried to comfort him, she only hurted him, with thought she has to come back to afterlife, where she belonged. But, darkness Yami has gathered started to act on its own, and was about to attack Earth. Yami used his magic to freeze time, but since he was still in shock that he wont see her ever again, it only helped to make time for darkness really slower, what meant, one day it will come back to human world, no matter what. He knew only he himself could destroy such a power, but after what humans did...he didnt feel like it. That's why, he apologized to the only one she loved, promising to her his eternal love, and that he will protect humans she so much loved, but in order to do so, he will erase his memory, so when he will be reborn as human child again, he will remember only his human life, with that, that his god side will be asleep for whole eternity, promising him acess to afterlife when he died._

_The girl,still crying, accepted Yami's last words, coming back to afterlife, waiting for him to come to her. If she would know its last time she sees him, she would beg death to give her last chance to kiss him, but, she didnt know, so without final goodbye, the two separated forever._

* * *

„Hey Yugi! You will be late for school! Your friend Anzu is waiting here for you pretty long time already!" yelled Sugoroku Mutou at his grandson.

„I know I know! I will be down in a second!" a boy named Yugi answered.

Yugi was a little boy in second year of high school, he had hair in sharp of star, big innocent amethyst eyes, and he was really _really_ short that you would tip him on 4 year at primary school. Dont forget two little curled golden strings around his face. When he came down, he had Domino High School uniform, blue jacket with white shirt and blue jeans, on them he had two belts. He had also black leather collar on his neck and black bracelets.

„Bye Jii-chan! Have a nice day!" was last thing Sugoroku heard when he saw his grandson waving on him while running to his friend Anzu. He sighed and continued with his work in Kame Game Shop, where two of them lived, as well as worked.

* * *

„Sorry I'm late Anzu!" said Yugi while panting from run over his room what was drown with much of his clothes.

Anzu was Yugi's friend from primary school, when he came to Domino. She had short brown hair and the most beautifull blue eyes you could ever see, she was cheerfull and kind person who didnt fear anyone who tried to hurt her friends, but when it come to boys she was also very shy. And Yugi was secretly in love with her.

„Its okay Yugi, how you slept?" smiled Anzu while asking.

„Um..." Yugi was starting to loose his smile, since he knew his cousin will come to the same school today, he was afraid...really afraid...

„Its because of him right?" Yugi nodded „Dont worry Yugi! If he will try something on you me, Joey and Tristan will show him what it means to mess with our friend!" said Anzu, while reminding that Yugi said to her that this week his cousing, what was using in past whip on him, was coming on visit, thought she knew, that for some reason, Yugi doesnt remember nothing else from his past,except the moment of his cousin using whip, before he came to Domino City.

Anzu gave him a cheerfull smile and then practicaly tow him to school while laughing some jokes what they were thinking they will use on his cousin when he will come.

At school gate, they met rest of theirs gang, Joey and Tristan.

Joey was always hungry man, who used to bully Yugi in past, but after Yugi stand for them when Ushio tried to beat him with Tristan up to get from Yugi some money, they became close friends. He had blond short hair and brown eyes, he was always solicitous about his sister Serenity, but when it came to intelligent things, he wasnt the best one thought.

Tristan had brown short hair with brown eyes. He had lots of courage when his friends needed him, and he helped at any circumstance, in past he was bullying Yugi with Joey, but that changed. Unfortunately for him, when it came to girls, he was always number 0, but since he had his friends what always supported him, he didnt much care, thought it really did hurt him he couldnt get even one girl from theirs school.

„Hey Yug', today is the day _he_ is coming here, right?" Joey asked.

„Yes..." answered Yugi with sad expression on his face.

„Dont worry! We will take care of him!" cheered Tristan with grin on his face, that finally he will be able to repay Yugi what he did to him in past, for beating up his cousin, what made such a mistake to ever touch Yugi.

„So, lets go, or we will be late!" said Anzu, running towards the school when she was holding hands of her friends to make them run with her.

* * *

After finally came 3rd lesson that day, when they finally had their class teacher, was the time to meet Yugi's cousin.

„Class,..." started Mr. Mizuki, „I want to introduce you our new student, he will be here for exchange student program, so please, be nice to him...". At teachers last sentence Joey had to snort, because he will definitely _not_ be nice on guy like that.

„Please, come in" said Mr. Mizuki, then doors opened, and all peoples in class was holding back their breaths, then, slowly, with every his step thoughtful and noble, came into class guy who looked lots like Yugi, except he was lots of taller, his hair was more sharp, his golden strings wasnt curled, and in his hairs was also some golden strings, making his hair look like if he touched the electricity. Instead of black leather collar and bracelets Yugi had, he had on neck, hands, and even legs golden belts, he was very handsome, and he had really nice muscles, making every girl what would look at him fall for him. his eyes were closed, as he started to spoke.

„My name is Atem Sennen, nice to meet you all." he said in deep voice, what made every girl (except Anzu) in class fall from their seats.

„Well, can you say something about you to class Atem?" said Mr. Mizuki.

„I'm from Egypt, and I came here on one year and half for exchange program..." as he started to continue he opened his eyes, making whole class gasp. He had sharp red eyes, and at the moment he looked like he could kill even the most innocent little child what would cross his way., „also, I would like you to _not_ compare me to Yugi over there please, before you start asking, I can assure you, that except our look alike hairs, we dont have anything in common."he said with cold voice, what made everyone shiver, his eyes looking towards Yugi, like he would be prepared to kill him right now and here.

„Okay, thank you Atem, you can sit behind Anzu," started teacher „Anzu, if you could please lift your hand so we can see where you are." as Anzu did what she was told, Atem started to walk towards her, with his eyes closed, as he had gotten close, Anzu stand up with Joey and Tristan and said

„If you will do something to Yugi, be prepared to face us!" at that Tristan and Joey showed their fists.

Atem opened his eyes, his glare deadly, eyes filled with hatred, like if he didnt have any other feeling than that. When Anzu saw it, she jumped back and Joey and Tristan started to take steps back. Atem chuckled evily at this and asked calmly

„Then tell me, how can you probably do something to me, when you are afraid to even look at my eyes?"

No one of them answered, just watching Atem, afraid from what he could do to them. Atem narrowed his eyes.

„Dont get in my way." he said while going to take his seat behind Anzu, while Yugi's friends silently sat in their seats too, unable to do anything else for the rest of class, as they were still shocked from look Yugi's cousin gave them, they were now sure he was dangerous, but, they were afraid, how _much _he can be dangerous.

* * *

**Thats for now! I know it starts with total hatred towards him, but after I will write chapters with explanation you will be excited :P BYEEEE xD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, thanks for all your advices! I will try my best to repair my mistakes at grammar, each day I control and read again every chapter, trying to find any other mistake. Thought Im not expert at English, especially when Im learning 3 more languages now xD**

**Anyway, I want to warn you, this story starts a little like AtemxMana couple, but its not, I can assure you its AtemxAnzu.**

**Well, here is another chapter, hope you will enjoy it!**

**I do not own Yugioh...characters...do I need it to write it at each chapter? xD**

* * *

„_He sure looks like some murderer..."_Anzu thought, watching Atem how he was sitting on his chair, reading his book, while every girl was trying to make conversation with him, some of them even flirt with him or asking him on date.

Anzu was standing back in the corner of room, on her side she had her friends, watching the same thing with her, thinking what they should do.

„So, what do you think we should do?" Anzu asked, but no one answered, they were all just watching.

„_They are so annoying, I cant believe that this is what my council in Egypt think is called vacation. Well, at least Mana is coming along, what means I need to go shopping today."_ he sighed at thought. Atem never liked shopping, but it was for Mana, so it will be okay. He smiled, glad that he could take Mana with him. At first council was against, especially Seth, but it was his vacation from his responsibilities as Pharaoh, and Seth would finally get at least year and half for enjoying to have ultimate power he always wanted. _"Well, its not so ultimate, all decisions about wars, repairs, food and such still only I can make..." _

The bell rang, interrupting his thoughts. He was bored by this school or what they called it here, he already knew this all from Egypt, from his father..._"No, dont think about him, not now, you dont need to have even worse mood than you already have, especially with him here. Why...why...why they sent me from Egypt, when Im most exhausted from my work, to place where the person what made my life living hell is?! Why?!"_

„Mr. Sennen?" asked teacher named Shizara. She was trying to capture his attention for quite a long time now.

„Yes miss?"

„Good, you started to pay attention again, now, can you please solve this math problem?" asked miss Shizara, she had prepared easy problem for Atem, since he was new student, but when students dont pay attention in her lesson, they deserve to be punished. She wrote extremely hard equation on board, with thought he wont ever make it, and maybe he will start to pay attention.

However. Atem came with his eyes closed, noble steps, what itself made teacher angry, then with ease, he solved equation what was written on board and went back to place he was given to sit. Mrs. Shizara only watched him, when something hitted her.

„You are interested in Egyptian history?" she asked Atem.

„Why you ask?"

„Since this is ancient way from Egypt how to solve something like this, as well as it is extremely hard to learn."

„Hmph..." was only thing she got as answer, She turned back to board and started her lesson whole again.

Next was physical education class, girls were playing tennis, when boys were practising karate. Even thought Atem just came into school, he had to change clothes what was suitable for lesson and fight with teacher to get him classified as one of worse students in P.E. or the ones who were best at it. There was public dressing room, so all saw when he was re-dressing, and when he did it, all boys what were in his present gasped. He was used to it thought, when he recruited new servants they always gasped, they always watched him with fear over theirs eyes, they always started making prejudices...

* * *

Joey and Tristan was about to get dressed for their karate lesson, where they wanted to get video of how Atem was losing to P.E. teacher and laugh with Yugi and Anzu when they watched it, but then they heard all boys gasp and turned around. Theirs jaw dropped, there was Atem sitting, across his whole back scars from deep wounds, and was trying to get dressed. When Atem finally was in suitable dress for P.E., everyone only blinked and continued what they were doing before, having conversation with each other about what could probably happen to Atem.

When they came to gym, teacher stepped in front of Atem. Joey silently smiled and started to pull out his camera.

„Are you ready?" he asked, after all, no one, absolutely no one could beat Ushio at P.E., and he knew it, he always enjoyed how students suffered when he tried to classify them as worse or better students, normally principal would kick him from school if he would ever do it, but this was in order to make lesson better, what meant, he was allowed to beat them up, and he will damn enjoy kick ass of someone as handsome as Atem was. With huge grin on his face, he listened to Atem's answer.

„Yes."

„Before we start, you should take off these accessories you have on your neck and hands..." _„So I can steal them after, they seem to be from real gold..." _thought Ushio „...its for your safety."

Atem looked away, thinking how he could answer to not cause panic. After a while he answered

„It's not like I can put them off..." everyone in gym now was staring at him in shock, even Ushio, was really situation in Egypt _that_ bad? Ushi finally got from his surprised state and tried to get back where they were.

„Okay, now, we will bow to each other, to show our respect for our oponennt, it belongs to the fight, then, I want you to use all your power on me..." pity that he didnt knew how much power Atem had at the moment „...cause if you wont, I may classify you wrong, so lets start"

Atem bowed to Ushio, then Ushio started to violently attack him, Atem dodged every attack with ease, trying to make his victim tired before he will have to attack and make some serious injuries, however, Ushio started to spoke..

„You are really fast, thats good for running, but can you actually _fight?_"

It seemed to him that he dont have another choice, but since he didnt want to knock out teacher at his first day [Im only warning he didnt know what Ushio is kind of person], so he jumped to the air with extreme speed, and bounced off the ceiling, spinning while he was falling down, then he used his left leg to attack Ushio's neck, knocking him on floor . At that moment everything fell silent, everyone looking at mostly known teacher who never failed at any battle, even if it meant cheating, lying in middle of floor, completely beaten.

„So I guess I passed the test?" Atem asked in calm voice, looking with his dangerous eyes on Ushio, who responded only by nodding, then went unconsciousness.

Joey and Tristan gulped at that, he knew from the look Atem was dangerous, but how in the hell they were supposed to protect Yugi from him, when he beaten up even Ushio, who get them on ground with few hits. When they thought about how they wanted to attack him in the class, they started to shiver, mostly from fear, only looking at Atem, who was now looking at them as well, they felt like if they wanted to run away from here right now, _„How in the hell Yugi could survive that?!"_ Joey was asking himself. While Tristan only tried to finally stop shivering.

* * *

It was really sunny, when school ended, so hot that you would think you will melt at place.

After school our gang went all together to Kame Game Shop, because Yugi said that his grandpa have a really expensive card from Duel Monsters game, and they all wanted to see it, Atem was walking like 2 meters ahead of them, they didnt want to be near him, or worse, going ahead of him...

When Atem was crossing a street, a drunk driver with truck drove on the road, totally without control of his car. He ran Atem over. Gang immediately ran towards him, knowing who he was, but when they get to him, he was standing up already, his clothes soaked with his own blood, They could just watch as Atem was trying hard to stand up, like nothing happened, when he finally was standing, it seemed he didnt have any injury at all, Anzu put one of her hands on his shoulder.

„Are you okay? We should call hospital, it was a truck after all!" Anzu said.

Atem only shook his head, taking his bag what he dropped when truck hitted him.

„_What the hell, it should have killed him,or at least hurt him badly, how the hell he can stand and walk like nothing happened?! Whats going on here?!"_ thought Tristan, still looking in shock at place where Atem was lying not long ago, now there was only huge blood stain.

„And what we will do about all the blood over here?" asked Joey, totally not caring about Atem.

„Rain will clean it" simply answered Atem, while pointing at sky, what was suddenly really cloudy.

„_But just a little while ago there wasnt even one cloud! I thought we could go to swimming pool!"_ thought Anzu, looking back where Atem should be „_indeed rain cleaned his blood"_ looking at now pure road. Then she looked at her hand, Atem's blood still there, but what she didnt expected, after little while of watching it, it changed into red rose! Her eyes widened, when she wanted to know her friends reaction, they were already at other side of a street, walking with Yugi towards the game shop. She put rose into her bag, that she will show it later to others, trying to catch up with them.

* * *

_(Kame Game Shop)_

„Jii-chan!" yelled Yugi, while hugging old man. Others only smiled.

„Sugoroku" nodded towards him Atem, trying to greet him.

„Atem, I've prepared a room for you already, its-" suddenly he was interrupted.

„I wont need it, I wont be staying here." Atem said simply.

„What? But-" again he was interrupted by Atem.

„I will never _ever_ let Mana stay in this building with you and _Yugi_." now Atem used his dangerous voice and narrowed eyes while looking at poor old man who needed to take few steps back, even Kaiba's glare wasnt so deadly as Atem's! But when he heard Mana's name he understood why Atem didnt want to stay here, not that he wanted before.

„But still, you should stay here, its not like you have any other place to go in this country..." Atem at that put his hands into fist, trying to calm himself down, from his hands flowed blood, making him look really dangerous. „...why dont you want to stay here with your family?" Sugoroku asked.

On that question something snapped in Atem, unable to control himself, he took old man's shirt, holding him in the air.

„Oh? Is that so? Let me ask, wasnt it _you_ at first place who said he has only _one_ grandson?"

Yugi and gang, totally filled with fear tried to get Atem away from grandpa, of course they couldnt move him even a little. They stopped while Atem was continuing.

„_Listen_, and listen carefuly, because Im not saying it twice, my _only_ family is Mana and Bakura, not you, not Yugi, understand?!" he said while pushing old man against wall, letting him slide down on floor.

„Now if you will excuse me, I need to buy Mana some things before she will come into this country." he said while walking away.

„What a rude man! Anyway, I need to go to work guys, see you later!" yelled Anzu while waving her hand and running towards the Burger King. Leaving ing Game Shop shocked grandpa, angry looking Tristan and Joey and Yugi, who seemed to think about something.

* * *

_(At 21:00 in Burger Shop...)_

„Enjoy your meal" Anzu said as she bowed and went over to serve another table.

„For today its everything Anzu, you can go home, I can take rest of it." said Elza, Anzu's boss, as well as good friend.

„Okay. Thanks!"

„It should be me the one thanking you for your hard work Anzu" Elza smiled at her, watching her going on toilet to change clothes. When she came back, she said goodbye and went outside towards her home.

However, she went only like two blocks, when group of huge, tall, ugly mans with guns started to chase her. She noticed it and tried to run while screaming for help, thought no one seemed to hear her, she kept on running, tears of fear felling down her cheek, but she didnt have time on crying, she had to run and run. When she turned left at next crossroad she bumped into someone, falling on top of him.

„Oh, Im so sorry!" yelled Anzu while trying to fast stand up and run away. But when she looked at the one she bumped into, her eyes widened. It was no one else than Atem! Thought he had closed eyes, so it seemed he havent recognized it was actually her.

„Its okay." he said while fondling his head and opening his eyes. Anzu only watched in shock, his eyes werent crimson anymore, they were pure amethyst just like Yugi's! But there was something about them, they looked so incredibly sad...now when it seemed that he finally recognized her, he closed his eyes, opening it again with color of his bloody eyes. Anzu blinked, _„Was it only my imagination?"_ she asked herself. Totally forgetting that she had group of mans following her.

„It seems we have interrupted something..." said one from mans, watching position Atem and Anzu was momentaly in, Anzu immediately stood up, letting Atem stand too, and then, without second thought, she hid behind him.

Atem watched her reactions carefuly, now sure that the mans tried to capture her. He didnt want to help her at first, she was one of Yugi's friends, but Mana would never forgive him if he would let defenseless girl to group of mans only to get easily from the place. He sighed, looking at mans with disgusting look, he took few steps towards the mans who immediately showed their guns at him. He only furrowed brow, trying to not hurt any of them badly, he took knifes what were attached with his golden belts on legs, before any of mans could register something, Atem, incredibly fast, slashed everyone of them on certain places of their bodies, standing now at the other side of mans what Anzu was, he only watched as each of them was falling on ground, unable to hold their guns.

„Y-you didnt kill them, r-right?" asked Anzu with shaking voice.

„No, I only slashed their nerve system, so they wont move for a while, nothing serious." he said with calm voice, like nothing happened, and then asked something no one of them expected.

„Do you want me to walk you home?"

She could only look at him with shock, unable to talk, thinking what she should do, she sure feared Atem before, but now he saved her life, and, even thought she didnt know it for sure, she saw his amethyst eyes, what wasnt even a little cruel, but soft and sad. She wanted to know if it was true, or only her mind was playing tricks on her.

„U-uh, okay, thanks" finally she answered.

Way to her home was silent, not embarrassing silence, but comfortable one. She watched Atem as his steps was always noble, and it seems he had thought all of them carefully. He had the same clothes she saw him last time at Game Shop, dark blue jacket with dark blue jeans as school uniform, and black shirt. He had one small bag with things he sure bought for Mana, and one hand in his pocket. She dont get it, why in school he was acting like he could kill everyone of them and now suddenly save her with offering if she wants him to walk her home. And there was something about that eyes. One second she would swear that they were pure amethyst! When she wanted to ask him about it she suddenly realized that they are in front of her home.

"Well, thank you for saving me from these guys and walking me home..." she started to say, not sure how to continue.

"Its okay, I need to finish what I was doing before you bumped into me, so goodbye." he simply said before she would give him some long conversations of him being her hero and such, last thing he wanted was another girl to annoy him. He turned around his eyes still closed.

When Anzu saw him leaving she opened the door to her home and walked in, immediately she was greeted with worried faces of her parents.

"Are you okay?" they asked simultaneously.

"We were so worried about you!" yelled her father.

"Im okay, really, Atem saved me." she said, before realizing to _who_ she was saying it.

"Atem?" asked curiously her mother, with huge grin on her face.

"U-uh, when I was running I bumped into him, nothing serious really!" she started panic.

"Ah, so a handsome guy who will run to help my princess in danger..." said Anzu's father dreamily.

"Why didnt you invited him on dinner? Hurry and do it!" said her mother before tow her outside and closing the doors behind her.

Anzu sighed. She didnt want to have dinner with him, just this morning she was saying to her friends how to punish him, thought that eating dinner what mother cooked would be great punishment too. She went only look towards the direction Atem walked away, staying near doorway to be able to hurry home if something happened. But she didnt saw him, but, she was only like 30 seconds in her home before Atem said goodbye, no one can walk so fast right? So why he was now gone? She sighed again, at least she wont have to hear embarrassing questions her parents would give Atem.

She went to her room, grabbing her pajama and going to take warm bath. After she was done she went to prepare her stuff for next day in school. But when she opened her bag, beautifull red rose was looking at her. She forgot to show it to her friends. She took some cup, filling it with water and carefuly gave rose into it. Anzu took the cup with rose on her desk, sitting on chair and watching it if it will do something again. Nothing happened, instead of wasting her time by only looking at rose, she started to think about Atem. One moment he acts like murderer, and second moment he acts like a hero. She again sighed, she has done it really much times in this day. _"I wish I could know something more about him"_ was her last thought when she watched the rose, felling asleep on her desk. However, she havent noticed that the red rose started to shine brightly.

* * *

**Yay! I really tried to not make big mistakes! I tried! however, dont worry, Im still reading my chapters even if its for 25 time to make you read it easy!**

**Well, a little "hero" act in this chapter, + incident with truck...miiii Im so excited after I will write finally chapter when this all will explain itself! even thought it can be like 11th or maybe 25th chapter...xDDDDD Well, I hope you like it! If not, dont worry give me some advices, or pms xD Im gladly accepting any of this! Bye for nooow!**

**Little note: this is my second fanfic in life, I still cannot write something like " Anzu POV" or anything like that, hope someday I will learn it. Dont be sad!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Muahahahaaa ,finally done! I need to go sleep! Instead of learning on tests in school I wrote this, be glad guys! xD And dont worry, Its not like in tests is something I dont know already xDDDD**

**Little note: I never actually watched Superman as movie (yeah Im weird, I know xD), only heard about it from some guys and my brother. But from what they were saying it somehow didnt catch my interest xD**

**Enjoy it!**

**Here it is:**

* * *

_There was little buildings from sand, what was for ordinary people, along with most of roads being filled by market with different shops. Most of them with some fruit, some of them with bread. Ordinary peoples were buying everything calmly, with eternal peace and slow speed, like there was nothing to hurry for. And here, in middle of town, with massive gates, was beautifull palace._

_You guessed right, it was ancient Egypt._

_In palace garden, there was one little child. Like 5 years old, he had hairs in sharp of star, along with amethyst eyes what carried his sadness and fear. His skin was tanned, on his neck, hands and legs he had golden belts with little earrings and a little too big crown on his head._

_He held a mini spear, trying to battle with invisible enemy, until someone came to him._

„_Training my son?" asked his father Aknamkanon. Little child only looked at him for a second with surprise what he were doing here, not stopping the fight._

„_Well, what about taking you on a real battlefield then?" said his father and called his guards to tak__e __his son with him._

_(__At Palace Gate)_

„_Let...me go!" yelled little Atem, while trying to get from his fathers holding. Of course, he failed. __But when he finally opened his eyes so he will see what his father wanted to show him, he only saw a few people standing in front of him, with fathers guards pointing at them with their spears._

„_Those people are traitors of Egypt, they need to be punished." said his father while giving the sign to guards that they could kill them, still holding his son, so he can watch how they are dying._

_Atem__'s __eyes was filled with fear, he didnt want to saw it, but, they were traitors right? It shouldnt be such a big deal. _

„_To tell you the truth, they are just some innocent people I gathered when I was on a walk, well, what I know, maybe some of them can be traitors..." whispered Aknamkanon into Atem__'s __ear._

_Atem__'s __eyes widened, he tried to get away from father, attacking him violently with everything he could and somehow stop this execution, but failed._

„_No! Stop this! They are innocent!" he yelled at guards, trying to make them at least hesitate, but nothing like that happened. Poor peoples were killed slowly, right before his eyes, and he couldnt do anything about it. His eyes were filled with tears, but he only shook them away, cause he knew his father would punish him badly if he would cry in public, even thought there was now only guards and people__'s __dead bodies._

„_You think this was bad thing? Well, let__'s __see how you will react on this then." Aknamkanon gave another sign to guards. This time they brought with them Atem__'s __favourite servant, he was someone who would always talk about his problems, someone who would always try to help him to hide from his father, someone who would..._

„_Burn him." he heard his father say, and started to panic. He was still alive! How could they burn him? No way he would let this pass too after he saw so many peoples die! This time Atem used violently his teeths, almost snapping some of his father meat. Aknamkanom yelled in pain and let Atem go, who was running to now burning servant, __from his eyes was falling tears,__ but when he knelt near him and tried to touch him, everything dissappeared, leaving him in only shadows. „Shadow Realm?" he thought. When he looked behind him, he saw his father._

„_You should get used to it here son, you will be spending here a while." Atem__'s __eyes widened, but when he wanted to yell on father his apologies, something started to bit him, scratch him and towing him into huge darkness what was in front of him. __He turned face-to-face to his father, begging for help. He lifted one of his hands, trying to catch his father, and hoping that this was a dream, but his father only stayed there, looking at him in disgust, trying to get this over._

„_F-father" was Atem__'s __last word, until he was sunk in complete darkness._

_A__fter a while, Atem woke up, when he stood up, he was greeted with his father taking him into almost deadly grip, turning Atem__'s __back to his chest, letting him see directly on scene what was under them. _

_There was dwarfs, humans and elfs on one side of bridge, and on second side was orcs. Holding a little dwarf girl who was completely beaten, and still tied up. They let her run over the bridge, still tied, to get to her friends. But when she was almost there, one orc took spear and throw it on her, exactly pierce her heart. Atem looked away at this, still not wanting to see anymore deaths today, but his father forced him to look again, as scene changed._

_This time there was only humans, fighting against each other. However, two of soldiers didnt like each other, so one of them decided to get rid of the second. While they were attacked by huge army and started to run to flying devices what Atem havent seen anywhere, on secret place the second soldier, called Lien, shooted the first one with some unknown device Atem couldnt identify. It leaved the first soldier, Alas, in uncounsciousness with really serious injuries. Lien only runned towards the flying device, saying to other Alas was already dead when he found him. However, when they were flying across battlefield, they saw Alas running to place where flying devices wasnt long ago, behind him huge army of enemies, shooting at him every second. His body was completely destroyed, Atem was surprised he could still move, but, as he watched the poor man run, not getting any help of his friends, tears started to appear in his eyes. Flying devices only shoot some of enemies what were close to Alas, trying to get him some help, however, poor man was almost dead anyway, last thing he done, was trying to catch flying device and fly away with it, even thought it was really high for him, so it was certainly impossible that he could do something like that. After this, he fell on ground, to his luck dying before enemies could get to him._

_At this Atem fell from father__'s __grip on his knees, his eyes totally without spark of life, you could say there were dull._

„_Humans are..." he started to say, and on his father__'s __face appeared huge grin. „Humans are..." he started again, while watching another scene what appeared, and finally finishing „...monsters..."._

* * *

Anzu woke up from her dream, her body sweaty, in her eyes tears what was now falling down her cheeks. _„What the hell was that?!"_ she asked herself, before realizing that whole night she was sleeping on her desk. She looked to the cup where rose should be, to taki it with her to school, but, it wasnt there anymore. She looked into cup, and it was pure water, not even one little stain from blood or evidence that rose really was there.

She walked to her bed, to look at her clock. It was 7:30 already! After 30 minutes school is starting! With almost unhuman speed she took shower and she has dressed into her school uniform, running towards the school and calling Yugi at the same time, telling him that she cant accompany him this morning at way to school.

When she finally get to front gate of Domino High School, Joey, Tristan and Yugi was already waiting on her.

„Sorry...Im...late..."she said while panting from long running, having her hands on knees, trying to not loose balance and crack up at the place. Then they heard bell rang, so all ran to their class, leaving Anzu behind because she was still exhausted from way to school. As she walked to her class, all were already at their seats with teacher looking at her.

„Do you have any serious reason why you came late Miss Mazaki?" asked Mrs. Shizara.

„Im sorry, I overslept." answered Anzu, looking down at her legs and going to take her seat, while she lifted her head up, she saw Atem, he seemed to think about something, totally not paying attention. _„I wonder, was he dreaming about the same? Or, could it be that it actually was the truth?" _she was asking herself, while sitting down at her chair._"I will ask him when we will have break, or better after school, since here all girls will block the way."_ decided that she will ask him about her dream, what she would normally find absolutely insane, she tried to pay attention, what was really hard since it was Math, and she was one of best students, so she knew half of it already.

While she looked at Yugi, who was sitting near the teacher. He seemed to think about something as well.

Next class was geography. As she predicted, Atem was surrounded by group of girls, so she only went to Yugi.

„Hey, are you okay? You seem to think a lot about something" she asked him.

„U-um, I- yes" said uncertainly Yugi „You know how we were in Game Shop yesterday while Atem attacked Jii-chan?" Anzu nodded „He said something about Jii-chan saying he has only one grandson, I wonder what that was supposed to mean..." Anzu thought about it now as well, why only _one_ grandson? Wasnt Atem their family? Yugi's grandpa wasnt someone who would say that just to get rid of some evil cousin. So why?

The bell rang, interrupting her thoughts once again. _„Curse 5 minutes breaks"_ she thought to herself, while getting back to her seat, trying to get through all girl groups what were ahead of her, since she was sitting near Atem.

Finally after hours, what seemed to everyone like months, was time for lunch break. Anzu wanted to use chance and talk with Atem about that weird dream, but she couldnt find him. So she took her snack on school roof, trying to at least eat in peace. When she got there, she saw someone was already there, showing his back at her, after like minute she realized it was Yugi, she ran towards him, slapped his shoulder and and stand beside him, waiting for his surprised reaction, because Yugi was always scared when someone sneaked to him like that. However, person turned his head to her, watching her with curious look, and she finally realized that it wasnt Yugi, but no one else than Atem of course.

„Can I help you?" he asked, watching her with his crimson eyes, but this time they werent so deadly as they normally looks, she would dare to say his eyes were soft now, without any mark of hatred in them.

„U-uh, Im r-really sorry, I thought you are Yugi." she saw that at Yugi's name Atem's eyes started to show hatred once again, but she didnt want that.

„Im sorry really! But I was looking for you as well, and ask you...something..." she said, looking at her legs what she thought that were amazingly interesting at the moment. She didnt saw Atem's face, but she could tell his eyes was getting soft once again.

„Ah? Well, you found me, so ask." he said, Anzu lifted her head up, but Atem was looking from roof down to the city with distant look on his face.

Anzu knew what she wanted to ask, but when the chance was finally here, she didnt knew how to ask. She couldnt just tell _„Hey, I had a dream that you were abused, is it true?". _No. She had to not say to him anything about dream, or he would think she is insane indeed. After long moments of thinking, she decided to spoke, since she didnt want Atem to leave before she asked, because he was really hard to find.

„How was your relationship with your father?" she asked, watching Atem to look down, expression on his face unreadable. She felt like she hit the spot, knowing there is a little chance she wasnt so insane after all, and maybe some truth in that weird dream.

Atem, realizing that he havent said anything yet, opened his mouth in order to answer, but no words came, so he shut it again, thinking what he should do.

„His manners werent really good, also, he liked to punish others people." Atem paused for a little while, but continued, „ but when it came to last moment he was a good man" he remembered the time he saw him last time, in God's temple, sacrificing his life for his son.

Anzu saw sad expression on Atem's face, and she knew what he meant by _his manners werent good_ and that he liked punishments. She knew she shouldnt ask, cause she could loose the trust (if there was some) she got from Atem, that he answered her on this, but she needed to know if her dream was at least a little true.

„So he abused you?" she asked in almost whisper, but enought loud for Atem to hear. He turned his head towards her immediately, in his eyes surprised expression. Then, he looked away, trying to not look at her.

„Im sorry, I didnt want to concern you, I just had that weird dream and..." and there she stopped, realizing she was saying it out loud. Atem looked at her again with curious and a little (and she couldnt believe it for a while) worried look.

„Dream?" he asked.

Anzu then explained to him what happened to her yesterday, from touching his shoulder and his blood transforming to rose, to end of the dream she had. Atem sighed when he heard last words she said, he wanted to lie, but he was sure when Mana will be here she will spill it out anyway.

„It was my memory." he answered simply. Anzu looked at him with her eyes widened, unknowing what she should say, so she only asked.

„H-how?"

„My mind is my blood, and my blood is my mind" was everything Atem said before walking away. [if you will read this sentence like 10th time you will finally get what I meant, trust me xD]

She only watched the doors to school close behind him. After a while looking at the same place and playing his last sentence in her head like 7 times, she looked to the direction Atem was looking when he was here alone, and she gasped.

There, right before here was setting sun with the most beautiful view on whole town. She couldnt help it, but for a little while she felt like there was no school, no some weird dream or Yugi's problems with his cousin...no...the only thing there was...

...was eternal peace...

* * *

After school Yugi and his friends decided to walk together to Game Shop again, wanting to look at new game what was just created, it was called Dice Duel Monster. But theirs plans changes as they saw Atem walking ahead of them, deciding that they will secretly follow him, they was hiding behind some trees or shrubs, trying to not be seen, while they heard someone yell.

„Atemu!" They heard girly voice, watching Atem turning around to its owner, to be only knocked down by little girl.

She had on herself some foreign dress, long brown hair, and the purest smaragd eyes Anzu ever saw. After a while they saw Atem smiling, taking girl into hug.

„Mana!" he said happily. They looked at themselves, not letting the other go, while their foreheads touched. They remained like that for a while, totally ignoring they were in middle of street.

After few minutes, Atem finally stood up, offering his hand to girl called Mana, who gladly accepted. When he lifted her they talked whole time about something no one from Yugi's friends could hear, and then they turned to street what had dead end. Joey, Tristan and Anzu was following them, seeing in time how Atem took something blue from his pocket, what shined brightly, then he throw it on ground, making something like blue „portal" or „gate" appear. Anzu's and Joey's jaws dropped, while Tristan felt on ground. When Atem and Mana stepped into blue thing, it dissappeared just as fast as it appeared, leaving the street completely empty.

* * *

**Yay, hope I didnt make any serious mistakes, if I did, just remind me, I will repair them when I will get on internet again. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**muahahhahaaa,Muchechechechechecheeeee, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA finally this chapter done! Sorry if there is some big mistakes, Im reading my chapters every day and repairing it so dont be mad, but if you would find a problem dont worry to inform me by pm or in reviews, I had big headache for 3 days, living only thanks to pills against pain, and when I finally finished chapter, guess what! THIS PAGE WAS DOWN xDDDDD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy xD**

* * *

It has been already two days from the day Atem and Mana dissappeared into blue thing. From that time, Atem didnt come back to school. Joey and Tristan throw the event back to their heads, Yugi didnt know about it since he didnt watch, so Anzu was the only one who was wondering what happened to them and where they went. Today was already Friday, and Anzu decided that after school when her friends will go into arcade, she will go visit Yugi's grandpa to ask some questions about Atem.

[Flashback]

___Atem fell from father's grip on his knees, his eyes totally without spark of life, you could say there were dull._

„___Humans are..." he started to say, and on his father's face appeared huge grin. „Humans are..." he started again, while watching another scene what appeared, and finally finishing „...monsters..."._

[Another Flashback]

_Please, come in" said Mr. Mizuki, then doors opened, and all peoples in class was holding back their breaths, then, slowly, with every his step thoughtful and noble, came into class guy who looked lots like Yugi._

„_My name is Atem Sennen, nice to meet you all." he said in deep voice._

„_I'm from Egypt, and I came here on one year and half for exchange program..." as he started to continue he opened his eyes, making whole class gasp. He had sharp red eyes, and at the moment he looked like he could kill even the most innocent little child what would cross his way._

[End of Flashbacks]

She kind of understood now, why his eyes were so cruel. But still she didnt know why he was so upset when it came to Yugi, why Yugi didnt know his past, or why does he remember only that incident with whip. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. For sure she should hate him for what he did to Yugi, but he was learned like that from his father, he couldnt do so much about it right? Anzu felt a little guilty, that with Joey and Tristan they wanted to beat him up (thought they wouldnt stand a chance), he sure had enough of it in his childhood.

As Anzu walked to school, a boy appeared before her. He was tall just like her, he had white hairs pointing up at the sky, and some kind of black cloak.

„Hi there little one, you will be going with me now." the boy said, opening his eyes what were looking like lavender.

„_What? Is he crazy?"_ Anzu asked herself, true that she couldnt much fight against real mans, but this was only one boy just tall as her, so why the hell she would be the little one? She could still run pretty well and since she was dancing, her breath would stay enough long to run away from him to her house. As she started turning around she heard the boy yell something. After that she was surrounded.

* * *

_(Same day at afternoon in school)_

„Katsuya Joey, Mutou Yugi and Tristan Taylor come to principal office please" was heard from school radio. Joey, Yugi and Tristan werent sure what they have done, so without any second thought they walked towards principal's office, but they never expected police to be there.

„Hello, Im Yamado and this is my partner Shiharu, we are from police station and we would like to ask you few questions about your friend, Anzu Mazaki."

Their eyes widened.

„What happened to her?" asked Yugi in panicking voice.

„Well, we are not pretty sure, but school have got a call from her mum that she should go home for a little surprise, but she wasnt in school for whole day, so we have deduced that she is missing." said Yamado while his partner was trying to think about first questions.

„Have you noticed somemething strange about your friend? Or did someone hated her?" Shiharu asked.

„No, she wasnt strange at all! And no one hated Anzu! Well, there is a person who seems to hate everyone but he didnt come to school for two whole days already..." Yugi thought about his cousin, _„No, it cant be him, he wasnt here..."_

Tristan, knowing who Yugi meant as person who hates everyone, noticed looks what Yamado and Shiharu gave Yugi, so he finished sentence Yugi made.

„But I guess its his nature to look like he hates everyone since he has red eyes..." he said.

Now cops were looking at him. .

„And who is _he_?" asked Yamado

„He is my cousin, his name is Atem, he came on visit from Egypt four days ago, but now no one saw him for two days."

„And why is that?" Yamado was throwing at him another question with curious look.

„I dont know, he doesnt live with us, he should at first but then someone called Mana came on visit too from Egypt, so he refused because of her to live with us." Yugi said, skipping argument Atem and his Jii-chan had.

„And where does he live? And whats his relationship with this Mana?"

„I dont know, but maybe Jii-chan will know." Yugi almost whispered, with his head down.

„Can we visit your grandpa now?" asked cops.

„Yes, he shouldnt be much busy now, since all kids are in school."

_(At Kame Game Shop)_

„Hold on a second please, I will be there to help you at any moment" said Sugoroku, as he tried to put something on top shelf, while bell rang that some customers came.

„We are not here as customers Mr. Mutou." said person. As Sugoroku turned around he saw his grandson with Joey and Tristan and two mans he didnt know.

„Uh, can I help you somehow?" he asked.

„Actually you can, we would like to ask you some questions about your grandson" Yamada said.

„Did Yugi do something?" he asked suspiciously.

„No, not Yugi, your other grandson, Atem" explained Shiharu.

„Ah, well, what do you want to know?"

„At first, who is Mana?" cops started to throw questions at him.

„Its Atem's wife, why?"

Everyone just watched in shock, in 16 years he had a wife?

„Wife? Isnt he too young on that?"

„Actually, Atem is 18 already, and in Egypt he is from royal family, its only obvious that he has to marry someone sooner than normaly peoples do it here in Japan." explained Sugoroku, reminding how always was Atem stubborn at 16 that he didnt want to marry anyone. A little smile appeared on his face as he remembered this.

„Okay, and where does he live?"

„I dont know." he answered simply.

„What? But I thought he is your grandson!"

„Yes he is, but he doesnt take me as family anymore, lot things happened when he was young, and he doesnt trust me anymore as he did when he was little child." when he finished sentence, sad and guilty expression appeared on old man's face.

„Ah, then-" Yamado was interrupted by his phone ringing, he excused himself and went to living room to have private talk.

„What kind of argue it was Mr.-" this time Shihara was interrupted.

„Someone saw her being carried by mans in cloaks near docks!" stormed into room Yamado.

No one was talking anymore as everyone ran towards the docks. Sugoroku only sighed, thinking what he should do.

* * *

„Its here" said Yamado, when they came to one of many abandoned buildings near the docks. „Here she was seen for the last time."

„Lets go"

They opened huge doors and stepped into absolute darkness, as they were all inside the door closed behind them, leaving them in darkness alone, but after a while the lights came on.

„Welcome" they heard someone laugh, turning towards the owner of voice they saw a man sitting at chair behind desk on what was some game they couldnt recognize from such distance. And there, behind him, was Anzu tied down, lying on floor uncounsciousness.

„Anzu!" Yugi, Joey and Tristan yelled and started to sprint towards her, but they were stopped by the cops.

„This ends here and now" yelled Shiharu as both cops turned their guns towards a man with strange white hairs.

„Im afraid, it does not." man said while laughing maniacly, whipping with something like gold mini staff, when he did it, their guns was suddenly discarded somewhere where they couldnt reach or even see them.

„What have you done?!" cops yelled, starting to panic.

The person only smiled.

„My name is Marik, and if you want to get Anzu back, your dear Yugi must play a game with me." he laughed again „But no ordinary game, a Shadow Game."

„What that is supposed to mean?!" cops asked.

„You will see." said Marik, as on his face was appearing huge evil grin.

„Hey, dont worry Yug', you were always the best at games! Some stupid guy like he ain't gonna beat ya!" cheered Joey.

„Okay, I accept your challenge!" said Yugi with nervous voice, althought he tried to make it sound daringly.

Marik only chuckled. „Okay, we will play Duel Monsters."

„Ha! You're not gonna beat Yug'! He's best at it!" yelled suddenly Joey.

Yugi felt he was blushing a little, but tried to pretend nothing happened as he walked towards to the second chair near the table with his deck in his hands.

„Let's duel!" he said, not sure actually what a Shadow Game meant, but he decided he will find out soon.

„Okay, I will start" announced Marik. „I summon Vorse Raider in atk. mode!" [atk 1900, def 1200]Yugi gasped, the card was alive above Marik's head! "Then, I will put one card face down and end my turn"

„My turn" said Yugi as he drew a card, looking at it and smiling a little to himself. „I summon Gaia, the Fierce Knight in atk. mode!" [atk 2300, def 1600] "And then-" he was interrupted by Marik's laugh.

„This wont work on me dear, who are you? A little starter? Havent you noticed my face down card? Ah, well, pity for you, I use it! Its a trap hole! It can destroy a monster what was summoned by you this turn!" he said, watching Yugi looking fearfully at his card.

„Okay, I will place one card face down and end my turn" said Yugi.

„Fine, then I will summon Slate warrior in atk. Mode,[atk 1900, def 400] and command him to attack you!" he yelled

„Not so fast, I have also a trap! Its called mirror force!" Yugi said, reviving his face down card and destroying slate warrior.

„Not bad, but still you have forgotten I have two mosters on field, now Vorse Raider, attack him directly!" Marik commanded his card.

When Marik said it, Yugi never expected such a pain. It felt like thousand needles were hitting him in one moment at whole body, and he fell from his chair.

Marik only chuckled at this. „My, my, now you understand what means a Shadow Game?" Grin appeared on his face, as he watched Yugi tried to stand up, but he was too weak. „Seriously, how can someone like you be chosed by Milenium Puzzle?" he asked curiously.

„Milenium what?" Yugi asked totally confused.

„Oh, dont pretend you dont know what it is! I was told that the choosen one has tri-colored hairs in sharp of star!" Marik yelled unpatiently and hitting the desk with his in fist curled hand. „Give it to me! Or she will suffer!" Yugi panicked as Marik pointed on poor Anzu what was now waking up.

„I dont have anything like that! Really!" Yugi tried to explain, his eyes filling with tears.

„Well, as you wish then" camly answered Marik, walking towards the poor girl who now was looking at him with fear in her eyes.

„W-wait, what d-do you want t-to do with m-me?" she asked in shaking voice.

„You will see." whispered to her Marik.

„No!" cops and Joey with Tristan yelled as they ran towards him, but Marik only whipped with mini staff again and made them stay where they were, unable to move, only watch.

„Now, where were we?" asked Marik himself, looking down to Anzu again, trying to pretend no one interrupted him before.

Only one thought in that moment was in Anzu's mind, a thought that even she couldnt explain why she had it. _„Atem, save me!"_ she yelled in her mind as she closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

„Leave her alone." someone commanded with deep, and too familiar voice for Anzu.

Marik looked towards its owner, only to be knocked down by a power he didnt know it came from, but he was sure it was magic. As he finally found owner of voice stepping from smoke what was in back of the building, wearing purple cloak with hood up on what was golden eye exactly the same as was on his Milenium rod, and when Marik looked on his neck..._"He has Millenium Puzzle!" _But then something hitted him, purple cloak with eye and millenium item...no...it cant be!

„Y-you are one of 7 keepers of Millenium Items!" yelled Marik, panicking a little, because if keeper had Millenium Puzzle, there was 89% chance he _did_ know how to use it, what was fatal at the moment.

„_Why am I always the one who saves him, Sugoroku has still his Millenium cross, if he thinks he is going to make me believe that shit about Yugi changing into another and better person, he is damn wrong"_ thought Atem as he sighed, looking towards the man who called himself Marik, well, he couldnt think much now, he needed to be home before Mana could notice he went somewhere or there will be like milion and one question.

„Yes, and I came here to punish you for stealing one of those." he said.

Marik panicked, in his eyes everyone could see it, but suddenly all fear from his eyes dissappeared as he started to laugh. Mysterious man in cloak only watched slightly confused.

„Oh, Im sorry but I cant loose the game now, since I finally found the choosen one, true, I cannot beat you now, but until the moment comes my dear, I need to say you goodbye" and before anyone could react, Marik turned into shadows what dissappeared outside the building, leaving everyone behind.

Man in cloak didnt react anyhow at insane Marik's escape, after Marik left he only untied Anzu and removed the magic what made everyone else in building unable to move, then he turned to walk away again.

„Wai-" Yamada started to say, but he couldnt finish even a word, as mysterious man turned to dust what dissappeared the same way as Marik's shadows.

„_What the..." _everyone thought at the same moment.

* * *

Weekend passed quickly. From that time in abandoned docks building police didnt contacted Yugi or anyone else from school. They didnt even ask Anzu any questions, so it was quite calm weekend too. Well, except questions what Anzu's parents had on her, but they let her sleep as they thought she was still tired from the event.

Yugi, Joey and Tristan tried to find something about Marik, but without police's or someone good at hacking's help, they couldnt find anything, so they only tried to rest as well.

At Monday they all meet near the front gate of school as always, trying to pretend nothing happened. However, they were surprised as they wakled into class, Atem was sitting there talking with a girl they saw with him walking into blue thing. But before they could get to him to ask him why he werent at school, the bell rang, announcing that the lesson has started.

„Good morning students, before we will start lesson I would like to introduce you someone." said Mr. Mizuki. While class watched him with curiosity in their eyes. „Okay, stand up and introduce yourself." he commanded.

Then they saw a girl who was sitting next to Atem stand up.

„Hi you all! Im Mana Sennen! And before you ask, no Im not Atemu's sister! Im his wife! Yeah, sorry girls, he is mine" she said in girly and too happy voice. „As for informations about me, well, Im from Egypt, and..." she looked at Atem, who had a face if-you-will-say-something-more-you-wont-get-dinner and immediately she fell silent. „and thats all." she finished after a while her sentence.

She was nice girl, every boy in class was drowning when he looked at her. She had wild, long brown hairs, beautifull smaragd eyes, and with school uniform that had such a short skirt, she was just like goddess!

When the lesson ended, every boy went near the table Mana was sitting, thought girls tried to get there too, since Atem was sitting there as well. But then, they all made a way clear because the cruel and cold Seto Kaiba was making his way towards Mana as well, showing them his famous icy glare.

„You will be coming with me" he said calmly with cold voice, more like ordering her than offering something.

„Why? I want to spend time with Atemu!" she said with happy voice, not getting the message what was hidden in those cold words.

„Well, your little romance with him ends here and now, since Im the new owner of your heart." he answered calmly.

„If you want my heart, you must win it" Mana said while showing him her tongue.

„Is that so? Well then, I challenge you Atem to play with me Duel Monsters!" Kaiba challenged.

Not looking away from his book, Atem answered, „Im sorry, but if Mana wants to give you her heart or not is up to her, not if I will win or loose the game."

„So you are afraid?" Kaiba tried again, with evil grin on his face.

Atem looked at Mana, trying to get her silent permission, when she nodded, he sighed and stood up.

„Okay, I accept." he said, before smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

_(20 minutes later)_

All were watching how Seto Kaiba was loosing. Atem had 1500 life points, when Kaiba had left only 500. Seto Kaiba had summoned his famous blue eyes white dragon, when Atem had Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight and Gem's Knight. But whole game Atem had in his hands three cards he never used, what made Kaiba nervous.

„Hey, why arent you using them?" he asked.

„Using what?" Atem answered with his own question, knowing what Kaiba meant.

„Whole game you have in your hand three cards you havent used! Why?! Use them now!" Kaiba commanded.

„If I would use even one of them, you would loose in one turn, that wouldnt be much fun game, or would it?"

At this Kaiba get angry and commanded Atem again.

„You cant defeat mine Blue eyes dragon with only one card! Use it!"

Atem sighed, doing as he was told, because he knew if he wont use it, Kaiba will be really loud for the rest of a game.

„Okay, then I sacrifice my three knights, in order to summon Obelisk, The Tormentor in atk mode!" [atk. 4000, def. 4000] he said while putting away three cards he had on desk before, replacing it now with only one. Kaiba's eyes widened at the card, if he will attack now he has lost the game!

„Now, I will attack with it, what means your blue eyes dragon is destroyed, as well as the rest of your lifepoints." said calmly Atem, starting to pick up his cards.

Seto Kaiba could only watch in shock, as well as everyone else, he was actually beaten! And really badly! He havent even touched Atem's lifepoints! Only reason Atem was missing 500 life points was because he used it for trap! [ Yeah, Im sorry to Seto's fans, but in this fanfic, in cruel Atem's past he had lots of training that really no one could beat him at Shadow Games, not even a little, so in this fanfic Seto wont stand a chance, sorry to your fans Seto!]

After few hours everyone already left the room, only Kaiba still was sitting there, playing the whole duel in his head again and again.

* * *

_(At Kaiba's Office 2 hours later)_

„ , you have a someone who wants to visit you, they said its urgent sir." Kaiba heard through intercom one of his employes.

„Who is it?"

„Mutou Yugi, Katsuya Joey and Taylor Tristan sir." was answer.

Kaiba knew he shouldnt let them in, but he thought that maybe Yugi could possibly gave him some informations he could use against Atem.

„Let them in." he answered, surprising his employe.

It wasnt long until he heard them opening the doors.

„What do you want?" he asked.

„Kaiba, I know you hate us, damn you do, but we have now the same enemy, and we want you to get some informations about him." answered Tristan.

„What kind of informations?"

„Something really shamefull for him, like maybe that his parents was criminals or something like that!"

Kaiba was thinking for a moment, he didnt know anything about Atem, let alone his parents names, but that should be on birth certificate and such right? So he will only find it at his computer.

„Okay, give me a second." he said as he was making his way towards his laptop, starting to extremely fast hitting the keyboard. After a while they saw his eyes widen a little, but since he was Kaiba, it was gone really fast.

„What's up?" asked Joey.

„Look yourself" he said while turning the screen of laptop towards them so they could see.

When they looked their eyes widened as well, on all documents was only Atem's name! Everything else was written as unknown! Date of birth, country, parents, everything!

„_What the hell is going on with this guy?!" _thought Joey and Tristan.

* * *

**Okay, at first I want to apologize to all Seto's fans because he is totally out of character here! Second, if you havent noticed yes, man in purple cloak is Atem!**

**And third: SEE YA NEXT TIME xDDDDDD **


	5. Part Of The Truth

**Okay, Im sorry that it took so long, but I wanted this chapter to be about something different, but then came my friends, wanting spoilers, and when I declined they have forbidden me every food! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! MY PRECIOUS FOOD! But I still havent give up and they havent got any spoilers, but they made me do this chapter earlier then I wanted. Well, I hope you wont be dissappointed, if anything you can always say your opinion to me in review or PM xD**

**Hope grammar is good, one girl it always reads after me before I publish it so she can point on some big mistakes, but still there can be something...**

**Anyway Enjoy :)**

* * *

Next day was whole gang tired, you ask why? Well, neither of them slept that night, 'cause they were all thinking about the same thing. Atem. At first he dissappears into blue thing, then he beats Seto K.A.I.B.A. No one ever beat him!And it seems that not even authorities had any informations about him. What in the hell was going on? And Atem won't speak with them. Sure, they could ask Yugi's grandpa, what was why they were now after school (what Atem and Mana missed again btw) at Game Shop.

Sugoroku was as always behind the box office, standing there like he wasnt surprised they came.

„Jii-chan...?" Yugi hesitantly started to ask, but was interrupted by his grandpa who sighed.

„I know why you are here, you want to know about your cousin right Yugi?" everyone nodded.

„Well, Im not allowed to say to you anything from yours and his past..." at that Sugoroku got curious looks from whole gang, but he kept his calmness and fast he finished his sentence, „...but I know someone who can tell you everything about him." Yugi, Joey and Tristan immediately get closer to grandpa so they could hear, while Anzu was quite suspicious about this.

„Its Mana"

„So its that easy?" Tristan asked sarcastically since all knew that Mana was everytime near Atem, so if they would want to talk with her, they would probably need to face him as well.

„If it seems to you hard only by telling its Mana, I dont think you will stand a chance after what I will tell you now." now all eyes were on him, what made him feel quite uncomfortable, but he was smart to continue,"You know, I wont tell you a reason but...Atem has to participate in every war what Egypt will go into, so I guess you get that he had to kill some people already, but what I want to tell you is, that if Mana will say that you are her friends and you will be making her happy, he will protect you by all means, but, if you will do anything what she wont like and she will say it to Atem...he wont hesitate to kill you...its really risky" Sugoroku explained, thought every further with this conversations they get, then more quietly he spoke.

Anzu only looked in shock...it could take only one mistake...and she will be dead...was it really worth it? But then she remembered the dream she had..._"It was my memory"_ sounded Atem's voice in her head. So she decided that she definitely wants to know about him more, no matter what it costs.

„I accept then this challenge" said Anzu, while smiling to herself, no one could be better than her when it came to friendships.

„Are you sure Anzu?" suddenly Yugi asked in not too happy voice.

„Yea, he can kill ya!" added Joey.

Anzu only smiled, happy that her friends were worried about her, but she needed a little trust.

„Then we will go with you!" said Tristan, and everyone agreeded.

* * *

After leaving Game Shop, Tristan and Joey decided that they will escort Anzu home, since Yugi had to stay with his grandpa because was already late at night, and there was a second reason that something already happened to her. But when they were going near a wall what's height was as well as Yugi's [Im talking about Yugi from season 0 xDDD], they saw a girl sitting there, but no ordinary girl...it was Mana!

„Hi!" she yelled with a little too hyperactive voice while waving at them with her hand.

„What are _you_ doing here?" growled Joey.

„Oh, dont be so rude! I only-" but she was interrupted by Joey again.

„Rude?! Like hell Im the one who's rude! Look at your dear _husband_ if you wanna know who is rude!" he yelled while Tristan tried to calm him down.

Mana's mood and look suddenly changed, she wasnt that hyperactive always smiling girl, now she looked _really _serious.

„Can I ask you something?" she said with her head down, and her eyes was hidden behind her hairs.

Joey only nodded, still in shock of such fast change of moods.

„I heard you have a sister right?" Joey again nodded.

„What would you do if you would saw Yugi tormenting your sister with a whip until she was dying on loosing too much blood and that she had too deep wounds?" Mana asked, looking at Anzu's, Joey's and Tristan's shocked faces._"Did Yugi really..."_was only thing that was running throught their's minds as they were reminding each time they saw Yugi...always smiling...always happy and innocent... „Well, I will tell you what _he_ did..."she continued, „_he_ saved me and _he_ gave to Yugi a little lesson about _how_ does it feel..." at that Mana smirked a little, but then she immediately changed back into her hyperactive self and jumped in front of Anzu.

„Now, about the main question I came here..." she took Anzu's hands into hers"...will you be my friend?" she asked. Everyone including Anzu „anime fell".

„What the hell?!" asked Joey.

„You know, in Egypt every girl is bussied with her work and dont have time to talk to me so I dont have any female friends..." Mana said, while looking down at her legs, but as she was going to finish sentence she started to shine brightly, „...and so I thought if you will be my friend! Anzu!" now she lifted her head up, looking directly into Anzu's now filled with confusion sapphire eyes.

Anzu thought for a while, completely confused, this was her chance, because if she would get close to Mana then she could get to know Atem better, but..._"If you will do anything bad to her...he wont hesitate to kill you"_ she heard Sugoroku's voice in her head again and again, but she couldnt be staying here like a stone wall when everyone is watching her answer carefully and besides, she told her friends before that she will do it, so there is no other answer than that.

„But I have one more question..." Anzu started to say seriously.

„What it is?" Mana asked, still in her hyperactive mode.

„Why Atem is so rude to us in school and why he was so rude to Yugi in past?"

Mana looked confused at that, what surprised Anzu.

„Rude on Yugi in past? What do you mean? He was always nice at Yugi, without Atem Yugi would be dead like ten times already, it was Atem who took him into our family when he saw him dying alone on a street without parents, taking a punishment for taking Yugi into palace from his father, it was Atem who took all punishments what Yugi got for doing something bad, and it was Atem who got punished by gods themselves for saving Yugi's life , what changed Atem's personality forever. Not even once Yugi's so called 'dear grandpa' did anything for him, Atem did all the work, and if I recall good, its Atem who pays for theirs house..." she trailed off for a while, in her eyes now sad expression, but she still continued „...and why he is so rude to you in school is obvious, he is afraid of you" she simply answered.

They all gasped...afraid? If this was afraid they didnt want to know what meant if he hated them.

„Afraid? Being scared from someone looks a little different I guess." said Anzu.

„Ah, well, since Atem is a pharaoh, he cant be afraid from anything, or at least dont show his emotions or whole Egypt would get scared and there would be lots of rebels and so on. He was learned when he is afraid to fight his fear with all he has got, and by the way, he doesnt want Yugi's friends to get near me since he thinks that you will only hurt me..." Mana explained.

„Pharaoh?!" they all yelled simultaneously with theirs eyes widened.

Mana's eyes widened too a little and she took her hands on her mouth so she wont talk anymore, „U-uh, I wasnt supposed to tell you that..." she took her hands off and started to smile again, „...but that never mind, he wont be mad if I said it." she thought loud, she knew Atem wouldnt hurt her anyhow even if it meant end of the world.

Anzu wanted to protest but suddenly something on Mana's neck started to shine, when she looked she saw a golden necklace and on it was a little golden heart, around what was yellow shining hierographs in two circles what was turning around the heart each other way.

„U-um, seems I have to go, see ya later!" Mana said while running away and waving at them, dissappearing into blue thing again.

They were all in shock, but at least they did know something about Atem now, but was it really true? Could Yugi be really someone like that in he past? Was that Yugi could be a bad guy in his past the reason why no one wanted to talk about it? And what it is about Atem being a pharaoh? Yugi's grandpa sure told he was from royal family but...but a pharaoh? Pharaoh cant just leave his country like that or can he? And more and more questions was making its way into their heads as they was still only looking at place where Mana was sitting not long ago.

* * *

That night Anzu couldnt sleep (again). She just had too much on her mind, she couldnt imagine Yugi being a bad person, Atem and Mana can it as well play on them but...what about her dream? They couldnt do it on purpose right? And why she had that dream anyway? Was it because of that rose? Still more and more questions...She chuckled, she just got some answers and questions was multiplying with every answer. She sighed, closing her eyes since until now she was laying in bed and staring on ceiling like 2 hours.

„_Why am I even trusting him?"_ she asked herself, not sure about answer. These questions are getting her just insane. She turned around, putting her face towards the pillow and yelled a little into it. She was so frustrated now. Why she was even interested about _his_ past? Sure, its Yugi as well, but why she cared mostly about _his_?! It didnt make any sense...she yelled into pillow once again..._"I think I..."_she started to slowly answer her question and looked on the clock. But it shocked her when she saw that was already 4 a.m., _„I think I should sleep"_ she conviced herself to not thinking about this anymore. She will tell to Mana tomorrow that she will be her friend and time will reveal truth itself. Now she needed only sleep, she couldnt go into school like a zombie, could she? And so, after like another 10 minutes while she argued with herself, she finally fell asleep, hoping for next day to be sucessfull.

* * *

Next day after normal meeting with Yugi near shop, plus getting together with rest og the gang near front gate of school, Anzu finally got into her class, and was really surprised when she saw in there Mana and Atem, since they were missing from school last days. Atem, as always, was reading some book with strange golden eye on it, trying to ignore girls what was asking him on things like „Even if you have wife, do you want to go out with me?" and „Whats your hobbies except reading books?" , plus Mana was acting like a bodygard, each girl who asked him on a date was tied up and towed from class. Anzu smiled at that, she wondered if they have sometimes argues about that, since the boys who was after Mana immediately ran away when they saw Atem's glare, some of them even didnt need it and only his presence was stresfull for them.

But to the main reason, she took deep breath and walked towards Mana confidently. As she was close she tapped on Mana's shoulder, trying to get her attention from yelling at girls near Atem.

When Mana turned around Anzu could see that when Mana saw her she immediately changed into her 'happy' and 'hyperactive mode'.

„Yes Anzu?" she asked, smiling on her. Anzu practiced this in her mind while she was going into school. She started to shine as well as Mana yesterday and with her best smile said,

„Mana, I don't want be your friend..." she could see Mana's eyes saddened a little and fast finished before Atem could do something bad to her, „...I want to be your best friend!" she finished sentence, while holding Mana's hands as well as Mana did it to her yesterday. You could see on Mana's face huge grin, and Anzu noticed that Atem's grip on he book tightened, but he didnt say anything. But then Joey and Tristan came.

„Yea, ya now belong with us" said Joey while he lifted his thumb. Anzu saw Yugi's really confused expressions on his face, and when Yugi came to Mana as well...um...she just guessed that was the last straw for Atem's nerves. He packed up his things and practically stormed out of the room. Mana was looking at doors which he closed not long ago with really sad expression on her face. It wasnt that Mana didnt understand why Atem acted this way, but he must understand that she did this for a certain reason...

„What's up Mana?" asked Joey, while giving his hand around her shoulder, smirking to himself that he got Atem upset.

„U-uh, nothing,..."she trailed off for a while, but then she almost immediatelly smiled,"...would you want to go somewhere after school?" she asked.

„Yeah!" they said simultaneously.

* * *

They were about to go in arcade, while in one little lonely road they met Joey's old gang with very dangerous Yo-yos.

„Well well, what do we have here?" said one man from the group with purple hat.

„Hey! Isnt that Jonouchi?" asked another one.

Everyone knew that there were rumors about a group of man using yo-yos against people and stealing from them money. And since mostly guys from theirs school was attacked, they didnt think it was rumors, but still they couldnt believe that its them this time who need to be facing such a pain in ass as this.

Tristan was at first surprised that they did know Jonouchi's name, since he wasnt using it from the time he entered high school and everyone called him Joey here, but then he saw a person who he never wanted to saw ever again...Hirotani. Joey's old friend from primary school, with who he did not really kind things to others.

Now, after hearing Joey's name, Hirotani came in front of the group looking if it really was Jonouchi. After a little while watching him, Hirotani smirked.

„It is you, Jonouchi." he said simple.

Tristan immediately came in front of Jonouchi to kept him away from look of this man, however, he was knocked down by yo-yo with really sharp little knifes all around it.

„I have offer for you, Jonouchi. If you will come with us, joining our gang, we wont do to your little friends here anything, however..." he trailed off as he was starting to throw his yo-yo at Tristan again, but this time Mana came in front of Tristan, her hands crossed and she was looking really annoyed.

„Get from my way little girl" Hirotani said with annoyed voice.

„No thanks" Mana simply answered „I would like to stay here, and by the way, you suck." after finishing her sentence she stuck her tongue out.

At this Hirotani got mad, throwing yo-yo on Mana instead of Tristan, only seeing how his yo-yo was destroyed by some golden field around her, and her necklace shining.

„My,my, you didnt think this would work, did you?" she asked with challenging voice, smirking at him.

„You little-" but before he could say anything Mana took from her bag something what was looking like little wand with purple crystal at its end. He would normally immediately tried to steal it, however that apply only if he wasnt transformed into frog! What the hell?!

„Oh no! Again! I didnt want them to be transformed into frogs!" Mana was yelling at her wand, trying to figure out what she did wrong.

„Ehm...didnt mean to? You mean you actually mean to do to them something? And how the hell you transformed them into frogs?" asked Tristan, standing up from the place he was knocked down not long ago.

„I wanted use magic for them to not move! And they are now frogs! Ah damn I need to repair this." she said as suddenly beside her appeared a floating book! They could all only stare in shock, their's mouths open as she was trying to find some page on what would probably be advice how to get them into normal state again. After a while they saw her yell into the air, falling on ground and holding her head, trying to desperately find some way how to solve this problem.

„Aaaaah! This can't be! I trained this!" when they wanted to finally say something, she immediately change her mood into kneeling on ground, totally without any encouragement she had just a little while ago.

„Im useless, I cant use even such easy spell..." she said, and they could almost see tears filling in her eyes.

Suddenly the frogs transformed back into humans they were. And believe it or not, after Hirotani and his group figured out that they were humans again, they runned from the place like if on another side of street was tresure of bilions dollars for free.

Mana immediately started to shine again.

„Yes! I did it! I knew I could do it!" she was encouraging herself while jumping into the air with every word she had said.

However, Anzu felt on her neck that someone watched them, she turned towards direction she felt it and saw one person standing on roof of nearest house to them. After a while she recognized who it was, but the person immediately ran away opposite direction they were staying.

„Atem..." Anzu silently whispered to the air.

* * *

**Pfuuuu...finally done...Hope I didnt made much mistakes, I have peoples reading it after me but not many of us can speak english well xD**

**And yep, Anzu will be useful for Atem _somehow_, but to even get close to him, Anzu needs a third person dont you agree? Guess who it is xDDDD**

**And for Mana's fast changes of moods...well...TYPICAL WOMAN !**

**See ya in next chapter! Hope this one wasnt so dissappointing as it seems to me when it was at the start of story...thought it dont reveal really much things for now xD BYEEEEEE**


End file.
